


Pandora's Box

by rankarana



Category: The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: F/F, but also fluff..., unapologetic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankarana/pseuds/rankarana
Summary: “No one woman needs all these handcuffs.”“Are you sure about that? Because I certainly do.”Upon requesting to see exactly how much time and effort Kanade's invested into her various kinks, Syuko gets a chance to stare into the abyss that is her girlfriend's questionable tastes, and finds out it might not be all bad after all.





	Pandora's Box

“No one woman needs all these handcuffs.”

There’s six pairs laid out on the bed already – including a couple of fuzzy ones, one that looks like old police stock, and one Kanade claims are ankle-cuffs, but Syuko has no idea what the difference is meant to be – and there’s probably at least three more in the drawer. Syuko’s not surprised there’s an entire part of Kanade’s semainier dedicated to various sex aids, but she probably expected them to be a little more… neat. Placed in stylish boxes, perhaps, carefully arranged so Kanade could draw out the _jouet de jour_ at a moment’s notice.

“Are you sure about that? Because I certainly do.”

In reality, the drawer’s more like a child’s toybox, filled with a variety of restraints, props and… other things that Syuko doesn’t understand and look mildly dangerous in a way that she isn’t sure is sexy or not, all piled on top of each other. She’d gotten curious about exactly how many different varieties of blindfolds Kanade owned, and upon asking how deep the rabbit hole of Kanade’s fetish equipment went, her girlfriend was more than keen to present it to her; and now here they were, taking part in some profoundly weird show-and-tell. The pair of them are by Kanade’s bed (well, their shared bed, but Syuko’s nominally supposed to sleep on the couch) as the excavation begins, Syuko laying out particular pieces while Kanade watches every one of Syuko’s movements with considerable investment – which of these did she like? What ones were worth further investigation? How would she judge the things she didn’t approve of? And would she ask about the calorie and nutritional content of the strawberry lube, just like she had with the edible panties?

It was definitely a bonding moment for the pair of them.

“I dunno. See, I can get these—“ One of Syuko’s thin, pale arms stretches across the bed, grabbing at the cold metal of the police cuffs, and weighing them in her hand. “—these are heavy-duty. Good for roleplay or something, or if you actually kidnapped me and locked me in your bedroom. They’re authentic.”

“...you’re saying you have experience with ‘authentic’ handcuffs?”

“Police don’t look kindly on rough sleepers down Kyoto way. Probably don’t up here, either. Anyway, I get the fluffy ones, too. They’re fun! _Kinky_.” Dropping the metal cuffs down onto the black duvet, Syuko picks up the fuzzy bondage equipment and rubs it against Kanade’s face, to the blue-haired girl’s approval.

“Very soft, yes. Barely mark your wrists at all, no matter how much you struggle.” She raises an eyebrow at Syuko, and Syuko raises one back, moving the handcuffs away to move in for a brief little peck at Kanade’s lips.

“ _Very_ kinky, eh? Better that than having to wear long sleeves the next day, I guess.” Placing the second set of cuffs down too, she smirks as she turns back to the drawer, seeing what else she might be able to pick out; making fun of Kanade for all of this aside, there is something kind of exciting about looking through her collection.

“Oh, no, that’s genuinely the reason I recommend them.”

“Ooft, practical too. You really do it all, Kanade.” Impressively practical, considering she has a drawer filled with at least four different kinds of butt plugs, all liquorish-black and mildly intimidating. “I thought you didn’t like stuff up your arse?”

“I don’t, but others do.” She can’t say for certain, but Syuko feels as if, for a moment, Kanade’s hand softly cupped her rear. Maybe she just wanted that to happen, who knows.

“Aye, fair dos. But again, so many varieties! What do you need this one for?” Syuko holds up one with a flat base, a little smaller than most of the others, at which point Kanade promptly takes it out of her hand and presses it against the wall

“Suction cup.” Kanade gestures to it with a smirk on her face, and then realises she’s just taken pride in showing off her wall-adhesive buttplug to Syuko, and decides to quickly pull it off the wall to toss it back into her stash.

“…personal question, but I’ll be level with you. Do these get much use?”

“…sometimes people collect things for the sake of collection, you could say. It might be a meaningless action in and of itself, but it is my dedication to it that lends it meaning.” An overly evasive way of telling her that ‘ _no, Syuko, I just have disposable income now and I get curious sometimes._ ’

“It just seems like a lot of money for stuff that all does the same thing, is all. Look, I lived on free food and tea from donating my blood for the best part of year. It makes me get a little strange. Just a little judgemental.” Lived off that, shoplifted Snickers, and having people make her breakfast in the morning after one night stands. She’d tried eating and running once but the anaemia got to her and she ended up wheezing on the floor of a Saizeriya; not her finest hour.

“Haven’t you ever bought anything for yourself? I’m surprised someone like you’d be so… denying to her body’s needs.” Kanade lets out a little chuckle as she tells Syuko that, though only because she _is_ legitimately surprised. It’s not like Syuko’s acting like a blushing virgin, but Kanade hadn’t expected all of this to be so seemingly foreign to her.

“Uh, I bought a vibrator when I was crashing with Sae and she found it about when I was moving out? She was like ‘aye, is this one of thae vibe things?’ Fascinated her, I think, so I decided to let her keep it. Kind of like a momento.”

“—you mean a memento. And, not that you care, but even I wouldn’t give someone a used sex toy as a present.” Even a ‘poser fuccgirl up her own ass’ (Ichinose Shiki, 2016) had some degree of standards.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You’d buy them something new.” In fact, in Syuko’s experience, Kanade’d give something fancy in a nicely wrapped box that looks like it’s from a high-end shoe boutique down in Ginza. (Karen will never, ever be able to live that birthday party down. Syuko just hopes her and Nao had fun with _that_ sometime afterwards.)

There’s a riding crop in there too – Syuko doesn’t even bat an eyelid at that – and an actual whip – which does cause Syuko to give Kanade another raise of the brows, and Kanade admittedly looks down with a bit of embarrassment. Is she a hoarder? She’s not sure if she ever wants to _use_ it, but it’s so nice to have – like completing a set, almost. Like she can’t call herself someone who’s really _into_ this unless she has all the tools of the trade. Who does she even want to prove this to; herself? Syuko called her a ‘kinky lass’ from the very first time they shared a bed, so it’s not as if the sly little fox doesn’t believe her.

“Oh, aye, here we go…” At last, Syuko finds something that truly grabs her, and she grabs it return, unceremoniously pulling it out with a grin. Kanade awaits the item with bated breath – and what she sees is something that’s understandably entry-level, but at the same time, seeing her girlfriend hold a strap-on with considerable interest is a little… _exciting_. Syuko turns it about, trying to figure out how it works – the harness is pretty simple, but maybe its minimalism (and the loops of fabric somehow having gotten tangled together just by sitting in the pile) is throwing her off.

“Ooh. Nice shade of blue.” Syuko holds the dildo up to her face and scrutinises it, clearly finding something rather aesthetically appealing in how its translucent midnight indigo (the original packaging’s description, not hers) refracts the light.

“Isn’t it?” Kanade allows herself a little smile, if just for Syuko finally approving of something she’s found in her collection, leaning in a little closer. A compliment towards her taste in kink is a compliment to her very being, after all.

“It, uh, looks like your lightstick colour.”

Never mind. Kanade regrets getting her hopes up.

“…Pardon?”

“You know what I mean, though? Same kinda shade to it. You order this online specially?”

“Shut up. I saw it in the shop – yes, I bought it in person, don’t start about that – and thought it looked good. It had a nice… size and shape.”

As soon as the words leave her mouth, Syuko’s face blows up in an expression of ' _oh my god Kanade_ ’ and Kanade really, _really_ wishes she could turn back time, but it’s too late. Syuko’s cheeks are already puffed out, Kanade already feels the faintest flush forming on her cheeks, and the two stare at each other in silence for five straight seconds while the runaway swallows her laughter.

You could hear a pin (or at least, a nipple clamp) drop.

“Size queen.”

“…give me that.” Kanade makes an undignified grab for the dildo, but Syuko has already hoisted the strap-on up into the air. Her arms are a little too long for Kanade to cleanly grab it off her, and she’s not _quite_ frustrated enough to demean herself by jumping for it. Not yet, at least.

“Hey, we all have our preferences, now. I’m not judging what gets another girl off,” Syuko tells her, and even if she’s _not_ judging it’s still an incredibly grating thing to hear. “I can definitely see the, uh, benefits.”

“And what’s your preference?”

“Hmm… long, and slender, and forgets to cut her nails sometimes so there’s just that little hint of sharpness to ‘em.” Syuko does have a good view of Kanade’s hands right now, after all, reaching up by her face as they attempt to swipe the toy back into her grasp.

“If you say so,” Kanade groans, but the exasperation is only half-genuine. Yes, perhaps it devalues her showing off all the intriguing relationship aids in her collection, but Syuko’s an effective flirt. Realising that she’s not going to be handing the strap-on over any time soon, Kanade surrenders and lowers her own arms, and of course that’s when Syuko finally complies, rolling her shoulders as she gives the blue dildo (and its accompanying accoutrements) over.

Kanade, of course, doesn’t do anything like ‘putting it back in in the drawer’. Instead, she starts to idly fiddle with the harness, untangling it and separating the straps out.

“So did the dildo come with the, uh, strappy bit? Or do you have a ton of alternate straps in another drawer somewhere?”

“It did, yes.” Kanade could teach her it’s called a harness, but for some reason she feels it might just lead to Syuko making even more fun of her. “In fact, you can separate them, like—“

As soon as she starts to disconnect the shaft, though, Syuko grabs her wrist—and pulls the toy out of her hands. She’s much stronger than her anaemic pallor lets on, and from what Kanade’s heard from Shiki, she’s more than willing to stick someone into an armbar if they don’t let her get her way.

Which, again, is somewhat exciting.

“Now where’d be the fun in doing that, hen?” Placing the equipment on the bed, she moves so Kanade’s between her and the bed now, a hand on the diva’s shoulder and her head tilted a little to the side. Her chin’s raised just a little – enough that she can barely look down at Kanade, and get a mocking glance in response. How arrogant of Syuko to think she’s got the upper hand.

“You asked me to show you.”

“Och, now that’s a bare-faced lie.”

There’s a _glint_ in those pitch-black eyes, and Kanade notices it. No, more than that – she’s _lost_ in it, like the rabbit square in the gaze of the wily fox, a rare moment of weakness in the moonlight queen’s façade as the huntress draws her bow—

And before she even realises it, those eyes are hurtling towards her, a beastly smirk on Syuko’s face as she pushes Kanade down onto the bed. Syuko doesn’t really have sharp canines, Kanade’s felt her bite enough times to know that, but in the moment Kanade swears she can see fangs glistening in the low light, as if the beast’s about to consume her. Oh, she’ll object, and she’ll never give it _all_ up to the runaway girl, but there’s something exhilarating about the way Syuko can’t be restrained, no matter what Kanade tries to put on her. A thin but surprisingly strong hand grips her shoulder and presses her back against the mattress, Syuko doing her best to assert her dominance – at least, for tonight’s encounter. For better or worse, her arrogance is being completely affirmed.

Kanade doesn’t want to win, anyway.

“I’m gonna _fuck_ you hard, Kanade. No holding back. That all alright with you?” Her hand trails further down now, moving under the side of Kanade’s cami dress and beginning to slide it upwards, excited to see—or well, remind herself of whatever gorgeous lingerie the darker-haired girl was in. She might have seen what was under it in the morning when Kanade put it on, but Syuko finds that the unwrapping really adds an _extra_ layer to her enjoyment.

“Would my answer even matter?” Kanade looks up at her with her best impossible-to-read-but-I’d like-to-see-you-try face, and all she gets in response is a shrug and a shake of Syuko’s head, that hand so desperate to undress her now taking a tactical diversion to Kanade’s back in order to grope for the buttons helping keep the loose thing on her. The clasps are undone – one, two, click, click – and Syuko almost _yanks_ the dress up, bunching those spaghetti straps around Kanade’s shoulders as she reveals her underwear. For a moment, Syuko’s progress slows, dedicated to drinking in the sight of Kanade’s body; she might have seen it a hundred times before, but it never stops being beautiful. It’s at its most beautiful when it’s bathed in moonlight – and while that effect is a little drowned out by the dim lamp on Kanade’s bedside table, a consistent assistant in illuminating their night-time escapades, there’s still that flash of cold lunar glow across Kanade’s hair, those golden eyes shining bright. Syuko gets a little lost in it herself, a few seconds passing before she remembers what she was here for.

“Y’know, it’s really unfair for one person to be this gorgeous,” Syuko mumbles. She leans in close, kissing at Kanade’s bust – today’s bra is purple, black lace trim adorning the top of the cups, with panties to match. It’s a surprisingly sensibly designed bra, actually; there’s only so much of her chest that Syuko can kiss before her lips start rubbing up against the lace. For what it loses through being an actual functional piece of underwear, however, it makes up for by still looking incredibly _good_ on Kanade.

“Well, it’s a good thing that’s there’s two of us, then,” Kanade replies. In fact, no-one’s ever seen Kanade in non-matching lingerie, primarily because Kanade won’t let herself be seen without it. It’s a far cry from Syuko’s selection of primarily mismatched stolen underwear, oversized shorts, and sports bras from Daiso, but the pale girl’s always argued that once she’s gotten in a situation where she’s undressing in front of someone, they probably don’t care what’s between her clothes and her naked body. Kanade can hardly disagree. One of Kanade’s hands goes behind her back to help with unhooking, but Syuko grabs her wrist – clearly she wants to be responsible for that too. _How greedy_ , Kanade thinks, back arching forwards just a little bit as the bra goes slack around her. There are already hands tugging at her shoulders, pulling the underwear up to expose even more of her, until Kanade’s chest is finally revealed and Syuko can continue her campaign of kissing from earlier, burying her girlfriend in affection. She’s a little more focused than usual, Kanade finds – normally those lips are roaming all over her, never wanting to spend all too long in any one place, but today they’re drawn towards her chest and collar, that mop of white hair nuzzling against her chin. They lose eye contact for a good minute as Syuko loses herself in Kanade’s body, the younger girl leaning back to look at the ceiling and enjoy the feeling, until she suddenly feels a sharp sensation – not quite pain, but pretty close – over her nipple. Her head jolts up, directly meeting the gaze of a grinning, _fanged_  Syuko who looks awfully proud of her handiwork.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, now.”

“I—I wasn’t going to, not with what you were doing.”

“Mm? I don’t think I was doing half enough.” Her head doesn’t move as her hand strokes Kanade’s thigh, that proud smile unwavering as she presses against Kanade’s pussy through her underwear. She’s not bothering with any gentleness – that was for when she was kissing Kanade. Her fingers outline Kanade’s slit, before her palm shifts to press against her, fingers searching out the most sensitive places to touch her. She doesn’t really have to search long, because Kanade’s breath has already sped up a little, and her head’s reaching forwards like she wants to kiss, and thank god, Syuko obliges her. She’s already kept her waiting too long for this, the part that might be Kanade’s favourite of all. That brief, eternal time when their lips meet, and their bodies melt a little together, and if they open their eyes their world is just filled with the other, nothing else.

The force with which Syuko presses her lips to her, moves her tongue against her, pushes Kanade’s head back, and the angle of the kiss gets a little difficult for the blue-haired girl. Her neck hurts from trying to keep her head up and her mouth against Syuko, but there’s something satisfying in adversity – though when Syuko moves an arm behind Kanade’s neck to help prop her up, she does appreciate the help, her own arm resting atop Syuko’s bony shoulders.

Syuko’s hand doesn’t let up, either. Just teasing Kanade through the panties clearly wasn’t enough, as she’s slipped her hand beneath them now, caressing her directly. Kanade’s not sure how far she’s going to go with this. Normally, this’d be the start of the main event – Syuko’s fingers (nails always cut a little bit shorter on her right hand than her left) would slip inside as she forces Kanade down against the mattress, or maybe lifts her up onto her lap, or perhaps Kanade would use that opportunity to change the flow and push Syuko down instead – but with Syuko’s new object of fascination next to them on the bed, it seems this is merely foreplay. Her hand slides a little lower, and when a finger works its way inside Kanade can’t help but purr. The movement of her lips makes the kiss break at last, and before Syuko can take the upper hand again, Kanade looks up at her with all the sultriness her beautiful face can muster. That happens to be quite a lot.

“Keep going?”

“How much more are you wanting? I’m impatient and greedy, ye know that.” The sudden way Syuko’s fingers move and jerk as she says that proves her point.

“If you really were, then you’d have given me that ‘ _fucking_ ’ you mentioned ten minutes ago,” Kanade fires back, and Syuko considers this point for a second or two before just nodding, eyebrows raised, in agreement.

“It’s lovely to see you this thirsty for it.”

It’s an irritating response, so Kanade grabs the back of Syuko’s hair and pulls her in once again. The fingers inside her go a little slack, Syuko clearly prioritising the kiss above the more direct foreplay, and Kanade can’t help but feel this is all part of some deeply mean plan. She doesn’t let go when their lips meet and their mouths open, instead gripping onto platinum hair (there’s not a lot to grab onto back there, but it doesn’t stop Kanade from trying) and tugging on it enough that the fox gets the message.

Kanade isn’t entirely sure what the message _is_ , but after Syuko leans away, teeth grazing against Kanade’s top lip as she does so, there’s at least a brief look of contrition on her face. _Good enough_ , Kanade supposes, as Syuko gets off of her to sit on the edge of the bed and figure out how her favourite new toy works.

“It’s a harness, so you have to slide—“

“I’m not blind. And I know what a harness is.”

“We’ll see what happens when you try to fit both of your legs into one hole.” As she teases Syuko, currently more focused on the strap-on in her hands than the girl on the bed, Kanade finds the time to less-than-stylishly remove the bunched-up cami and bra, inelegantly throwing them over her head and off her arm as she watches Syuko gingerly slide one leg into the straps.

“See, now you’ve told me that, I’m not going to do it.”

“Your shorts are still on.”

“…so they are.”

It’s not as if Syuko _doesn’t_ know how to strip, but Kanade’s realised that with her it’s either the sexiest, most toe-curling lip-biting painfully teasing striptease she’s ever seen in her life as the girl reveals each inch of her pale skin with such intense deliberation that Kanade feels her mind is melting, or Syuko grunting a little as she tries forcing her clothes off after undoing the least number of buttons possible. There is nothing in between.

Tonight is the latter, and Kanade lies on the bed with a wry smirk as Syuko tries yanking the striped shirt over her head with one button undone, then two, then after some accented curses finally lowers herself to undoing a third one and gets her top off; with the shorts following soon after. At least her sports bra and panties actually match for once.

“See, I can make an effort.”

“You look good,” and in response to that, Syuko licks her lips, posing a little; her hand touches the back of her neck, and her hip juts out a little, staring back down at Kanade with a grin. When the moonlight touches her, the effect is _powerful_ – white light on snowy skin, that sneaking suspicion at the back of Kanade’s mind that Syuko is a demon sent to play with her and mess with her mind growing all the stronger as she sees the almost supernatural sight.

“Aye, I’m well aware.” Turning back around, Syuko picks up the toy again, successfully feeding a leg through each hole.

“Take your bra off, though,” Kanade demands, thinking ahead enough to at least grab a pillow from the top of the bed for her to rest her head on.

“Have a little patience, I’m gettin’ there…” The strap-on fits her, at least, her now crudely adjusting the claps until the whole thing rests on her a little bit more snugly. Syuko gives a little spin, showing off the accessory to her girlfriend, and Kanade responds with a nod and then a tilt of her head, back to that forbidden drawer.

“I think it’d be wise if you got some lubrication.” Syuko accepts the suggestion, looking through a promising looking subsection with various bottles and sachets in it. It looks very much as if Shiki’s had a hand in setting it up, as terrifying a suggestion as that’d be, and that logic leads presumably to Syuko picking up perhaps the single most Shiki-esque of the lot – a squeezable gold and translucent pink bottle, most of the pink coming from the liquid inside it.

“Strawberry lube, huh? Does—“

“No, its calorie content is marginal and you couldn’t sustain yourself off it, and the texture would probably be a little… gross,” Kanade interjects, well-equipped for this outcome.

“…uh, thanks for the information? I wasn’t asking about it as a meal substitute, just if it actually tasted like strawberries.”

“I haven’t tried it.”

“That’s _weird_ , honestly. If I owned strawberry lube I’d try it just for the laughs. I mean, why else would you buy it?”

“You can take a taste now, if you want.” Somehow the suggestion earns a strangely unaroused wince from Syuko, who loses her cool for a rare second.

“…I’ll give it a go later.” For now, Syuko has more important things to do, such as unscrewing the container’s cap, pouring the lubricant out of it and onto her hand, and giving the strap-on a firm rub as she prepares it, never taking her eyes off the girl in front of her. “I mean, I guess I should be offended that you aren’t just wet enough for me to get it in there as is, but…”

“What if I told you it was my first time, and that you should be gentle?”

Syuko pauses, put a hand to her temple and grabs the bridge of her nose, giving Kanade a deep, deep grimace.

“Nah, that… that doesn’t suit you, Kanade. Don’t do that.” She almost looks a bit put off, Kanade thinks, which is not exactly the reaction she was _expecting_ – in response, she just laughs it off, spreading herself on the bed to allure Syuko back into wanting this as much as she does.

“Excusing yourself for being rough in advance, then?”

“You know I don’t even bother with excuses.” Syuko grins as she gets back onto the bed, prowling towards Kanade and finally remembering to actually do what Kanade told her and remove the bra. It’s done with the same lack of class as with the rest of her clothes, but this time it _works_ ; the sight of Syuko twisting her body, reaching behind herself to unhook the bra with such force that it almost looks like she’s tearing it, and just throwing it off her right arm before looking right back at Kanade with a grin is powerful, and Kanade wonders if she spreads her legs a little more on instinct.

The sensation of the tip of the dildo suddenly pressing against her thigh when Syuko comes in close makes her gasp, though—the fact it’s a little damp and sticky from the preparation doesn’t help.  There’s a brief moment when their eyes meet, a silent offer from Syuko that if she’s not feeling it tonight, they can do it some other time; and as soon as Syuko looks away again, straightening herself up, Kanade knows she’s passed the point of no return. Not that she has _any_ desire to stop this.

“Panties off.” It’s her turn to make a demand, Kanade supposes, but with Syuko between her legs it’s hard to comply. She moves her leg to the side, pulling herself out of the position, but Syuko instead grabs onto her ankle and raises her legs up in the air, and Kanade audibly _sighs_ as Syuko pulls the underwear up her legs.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Panties pulled off her feet and laid to rest by their side, Kanade lowers her legs again, resuming the position from earlier. She’s exposed from head to toe now, and while Syuko doesn’t let her gaze linger too long on Kanade’s pussy, she still looks at it, just a little.  Kanade supposes it’s justified, considering the situation; her own hand goes down there so that she can spread it a little, and Syuko’s left hand, still slick from the lube, rubs against it. Not that she needs to, because Kanade feels more than ready for what’s coming next—she says as much.

“Syuko…”

“Aye?”

“Hurry up and fuck me.”

Her plaintive, honest request earns a smile from Syuko, and that coal glint in her eye flashes once again; with a breath, all of Syuko’s hesitation is lost, and she thrusts herself into the girl beneath her.

Kanade exhales sharply through grit teeth, eyes squeezing tight shut for a second, just accepting the sensation, the pressure – both physical and mental, almost _spiritual_ , of Syuko above her, moving her hips in a way that’s definitely amateurish, but with enough sheer confidence that Kanade can buy into the bluff that she knows what she’s doing. She has no doubt about Syuko being a fast learner, after all.

“A-ah. Mmh.”

“Working for you?”

It’s not as if things haven’t been inside her before, but it’s different when she’s not the one in charge. Now she’s feeling each sensation in time to Syuko’s movements, and it’s too early to say whether it’s exactly _working_ , but first impressions are—

“What about for you…?” They’re _good_.

“All I needed t’hear from you,” Syuko remarks with a self-satisfaction that’s at least a little earned. The angle clearly isn’t quite perfect for her, so she jostles her hips around a little more, and Kanade can tell just how closely her face is being watched by Syuko; any little nudge that extracts a moan from her, or a spot that makes her lips purse is greedily devoured. There’s a surprising level of self-restraint on Syuko’s part here – Kanade has to admit, if the tables were turned, she’d have lost all control quite quickly – but it’s clear that that’s going to run out sooner or later. _Why not spur that on_ , Kanade wonders: and so she lifts a hand to cup Syuko’s cheek, her thumb delicately tracing a line under her eye before pulling away to touch her own lips.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so calm.”

“Never?”

“Well, during sex.” Syuko’s a hurricane, in a way – the closer you are to her, to her eyes, the less you realise how everything that makes up her life is a mess of chaos and capriciousness, and she’s in as little control of herself as Kanade is of her – but she’s also so very _needy_ when the time comes.

“Ah, and ye don’t like that?”

“Patience isn’t always a virtue…”

Syuko almost _snorts_ in reaction, but she understands, and when she finds that next spot that makes Kanade gasp, she moves her hips _properly_ this time. The hands that were just placed on Kanade’s hip and thigh for support move to grip at her sides instead, somewhere a little more comfortable, and a little more accommodating of powerful strokes. The sense of Syuko inside her like this is hard to quantify – it’s somewhere between the sharp, commanding drag of nails down the back of her hand, and a pleasant numbness that invites her to fade away into a peach-coloured nothingness. Syuko’s hips are thin, thinner than hers, and a lot more sharp, but there’s still a certain reassuring weight to them as she rocks against Kanade, nestling between her thighs and drawing closer and closer to her. The darker-haired girl knows she’s gradually getting more filled up, but more than that, she can tell Syuko’s drawing a little closer and pressing down on her more, and she looks up at her as if it were an invite for another kiss.

“Mm.” One that’s cruelly denied, Syuko showing her affection by instead grabbing Kanade a little harder; and how the nails on her left hand are a little longer than on her right becomes more than noticeable when they sink into her skin. She leans a little more in with each roll of her hips, and Kanade breathlessly pushes herself up, as if to try to pull her into that kiss she wanted, but their faces are never quite close enough to meet – maybe it’s because Syuko doesn’t seem willing, or maybe just _able_ , to work the whole thing into Kanade.

“You’re so _mean_ sometimes.”

“Oh, as if you’re any better…” But perhaps that comment did pull at the fox’s heartstrings just a little, as she presses her mouth against a surprised Kanade’s for just a brief peck. It’s enough contact for Kanade to feel her heart throb, and she falls back against the mattress with satisfaction on her lips, and an eagerness to see how much more Syuko can drive her wild. She changes how she treats Kanade – a series of long, slow thrusts, and then suddenly her hips come crashing down, letting go with one of her hands to stabilise herself against the bed instead. It’s as much of an exploration for both of them, Kanade thinks, and when Syuko gets the pace _just_ right, she lets out an honest, satisfied _moan_ , looking right at the girl over her to tell her she’s doing a good job.

“It’s good, then?”

“Syuko…” She tries to hide it, but Kanade knows Syuko well enough to tell how much she loves being praised. There’s a smile on her face when Kanade looks at her, one that for a second isn’t a smirk or a grin, and though it soon fades into the latter, Kanade _saw_ it. Syuko’s reward for that show of honesty is to do whatever she wants, to treat Kanade however she wishes, and Kanade lies back and prepares for it.

And so she’s less than pleased when, less than a minute later, Syuko stops mid-writhe, pulling back her whole body, and exiting Kanade without even a warning. She opens her mouth to object, but Syuko growls something out first.

“Turn around.”

“As in, move my legs in—“

“As in, get on all fours and point your ass at me.” As Syuko commands her, Kanade expects the girl to look smug, but in reality, she seems more desperate; her brows are furrowed, her breathing’s a little deep, and there’s that little bit of colour to her cheeks for once. It’s clear that she really wants this. Maybe she even needs it. Kanade can’t exactly tell why, whether it’s some strange ego thing or just that the angle of thrusting is uncomfortable or something else entirely, but right now, she’s willing to give it to Syuko.

“That’s not turning around.” She pulls one of her legs close to her and kicks Syuko’s thigh, the hungry fox wincing in a way that’s rather genuine and just the slightest bit _angry_ , and she finds that _hot_. Syuko’s sexy and delightful no matter what, of course, but there’s that side of her that looks just a little bit rougher, and it reminds Kanade that Syuko survived for herself on the streets for a year or more. It’s the Syuko who cheated people at pool and darts, used most of the money she managed to earn on keeping her hair dyed, spent whatever she had left nearly passing out in clubs, and met her future girlfriend by whistling at her outside a convenience store at one in the morning.

She loves every side of Syuko, but right now, that’s the one side Kanade wants to fuck her brains out.

“Yeah?” Syuko does manage a smile, one that makes Kanade’s legs weak before she’s even assumed the position, and it only hastens her movements.

“At least you were helpful and explained yourself for once.” Crawling away from Syuko a little, Kanade gets onto her hands and knees, like she’s been told, her slender rear pointing in Syuko’s direction – she makes sure to bring her pillow with her, resting her head on it and looking back at her girlfriend with a smirk. This time, she knows Syuko doesn’t need any prompting.

“So you’re saying I’m difficult? Aye, never heard that one before.” The white-haired girl gets in closer, already lining herself up, a hand on Kanade’s hips to lift them up so it’ll slide in a little more cleanly. “Or maybe you’re askin’ for me to show you just how difficult I can be, hen…” Her Kyoto accent is getting thicker as she loses herself more in the moment, and then she finally thrusts in, and Kanade didn’t expect it to be as overwhelming the second time but something about this position just makes it feel so much more _intense_ – it’s the same as when Syuko uses her fingers like this, but Kanade can’t remember the last time she’s actually had to drive her face into the pillow, enduring a couple moments of muffled breathing before turning to the side again, a gulp as she looks up at Syuko.

Her gaze isn’t returned, though – Syuko’s looking down at her intensely, but her eyes aren’t focusing anywhere. It’s as if she’s taking in the entirety of Kanade’s body at once, savouring every bit of her, before she starts to drive her hips against the other girl’s. This position doesn’t exactly allow the whole thing to fit in, either – in fact, she might be getting less in, but Kanade feels twice as full. She picks herself up, bracing herself the best she can, so--

“Syuko, h-harder.” And wordlessly, Syuko responds, picking up her own pace as she gets what she can into Kanade, again and again, and now Kanade can’t focus on Syuko’s face either—her vision blurs and rips, eyes barely managing to stay open when she forces them to. All she can do is feel and hear: Syuko’s hands grasping onto her back and the pants of her breath, the bed shifting beneath her and the springs creaking, the sensations of Syuko inside her and her own soft gasps. It’s almost easy to forget it’s Syuko behind her right now, and instead to just enjoy the _experience_ , the way her very method of perceiving the world is shifting. Her hips jerk back a little, unable to meet Syuko’s but getting a little closer, and she lets herself enjoy this mood— this almost numbness washing over her.

“I want to feel you more.” Her words fill Kanade’s ear, a jumble of noises and tones that take a moment to unpack.

“M-mm?”

“…what kind of a response is that?”

“I… I don’t know, just… whatever you want to do, do it.”

“’I want to feel you more too, Syuko,’ would’ve been nice.” Syuko’s hand slips down her back to instead grab at Kanade’s ass. It’s not rough, but she does pull at Kanade’s hips, seeing if she can work herself a little deeper inside – she can’t tell if she has, but the force is enough to make Kanade’s back arch.

“If you’re not playing n-nice, then… then fuck, fuck, Syuko—“ Kanade stops for a moment, slumping over a bit, because this time her legs really _do_ feel like giving out, but she doesn’t want to seem _that_ weak. “—then I won’t either. Won’t play nice, I mean.”

“Love you.” It almost feels unprompted on Syuko’s part, and if Kanade didn’t know her this well, she’d think Syuko was doing this to be mean right back at her- but it’s something more. When Kanade pushes, Syuko pushes right back; when Syuko bites, Kanade digs her nails in a little deeper. If they were looking for something easy and simple, they could turn to someone else, but they’re not, and Kanade loves her for that. It only follows that Syuko’d feel the same way.

“I love you too—“ and as she tells her this, Syuko leans over, her arms planted to the side of Kanade’s as their bodies press against each other, Syuko’s lips dancing over the back of her neck. “Syuko…” She gets an affirmative grunt in response, since Syuko’s too busy sucking at the skin, playing a dangerous game with each tug of her mouth. Hickeys they can just about get away with showing up to the office with these days, but there’s still always that risk that they’ll get caught out at an inopportune time.

Maybe that’s why Syuko doesn’t even seem to care when they show, Kanade thinks. She probably craves getting to start a scandal.

“Kiss me?” Kanade tilts her neck to the side, turning to try and get a proper kiss, and Syuko does her best to reciprocate – it’s infinitely less convenient than when they use their fingers, but that’s fine. Their lips can graze against each other, and their tongues can meet, and despite how she’s positioned Kanade can feel herself taking control of the kiss. Syuko could easily back down, and pull away, but she doesn’t – Kanade feels her press closer, giving even more power and letting her into Syuko’s mouth.  Kanade’s hands touch hers, and their fingers link together, and it would all be so _sweet_ if it wasn’t from how Syuko’s hips are still working her over, punctuating the kiss with grunts from them both. It’s the most exhausting kiss of all the many in Kanade’s life, and she keeps it going until she’s physically unable to. Kanade’s neck can only take so much before the kiss just breaks and she’s looking down at the pillow again, and Syuko’s mouth moves right by her ear, whispering to her—and Kanade feels Syuko’s fingers against her clit, too,  and it’s like Syuko is all over her, and she can’t feel anything else--

“Are you close, Kanade?”

“Mh-mmm.”

Syuko’s hips have become a little less frantic now, her strokes slow, trying to get all she can in with every thrust – but combined with what her fingers are doing, it’s all Kanade could have asked for. She’s been building up for a while, and Syuko’s going to coax her climax out of her  in a manner so assured that Kanade can’t believe it’s her first time ever using a strap-on.

“You don’t have to resist it. Hey, the faster it comes the better a job I’ve done.” She nips Kanade’s ear, teeth gripping at the stud in her earlobe. “This is all for you, Kanade. I want to make you come.”

“Some greedy fox you are…” Kanade sighs, her lips in a broad smile as she feels it washing over her. This fox is absolutely impatient, and clearly with a lot to prove, but far, far too kind.

“Oh, shut it.” And with that and a _firm_ stroke against her clit, Kanade lets her head drop down onto the pillow, moaning and turning to look back up at Syuko, as hard as it is to not just shut her eyes and enjoy it as Syuko brings her to completion. She doesn’t do much except lie there for a few moments, savouring the sensation as Syuko lazily plays with her, keeping that warm, fuzzy numbness in her mind going for as long as possible. When she finally comes down from it, she can’t completely be bothered with opening her eyes, speaking to her girlfriend as if she’s about to drift off.

“That was -- good.”

“Guess I knew what I was doing.”

“As much as it pains me to admit it, absolutely.” Syuko in leans to deliver a kiss to her cheek, and Kanade can’t help but chuckle. When Syuko pulls out of her, there’s that sense of mild emptiness again, a little more than last time because she knows this _is_ the end (well, at least for tonight). At least she has Syuko against her back again, even if the silicone dong hanging between her legs makes the spooning feel a little stranger than usual. “Maybe take that thing off? It’s had its time.”

“Oh, sure. Truth be told, my thighs’re feeling a wee bit sore after that. A little chafed.”

“You know what that means, don’t you?” Kanade hears a noncommittal grunt behind her, and turns around, somehow managing to find the strength to prop herself up on her side as Syuko less-than-nimbly messes with the straps.

“What?”

“You didn’t do it up properly. As I said.” Kanade savours this chance to be the thoroughly completely smug one, a role she’s been unable to fill for much of tonight, and Syuko avoids her gaze as she shoves the nylon off, the red marks on her thighs fairly visible. She’s struggling so much that Kanade ends up grabbing the dildo  to provide some leverage.

“…well, you didn’t explain, beyond ‘don’t put both your legs in the same hole,’ because apparently I’m the kind of idiot who’d do that?”

“You _interrupted_ me explaining. Besides, it’s not hard to get right.” Syuko puffs her cheeks out at this insult, kicking the toy off her ankles and shuffling a little closer to Kanade.

“I thought you said—well, _implied_ you hadn’t used this before.”

“Well, not on anyone, but I’ve tried it on, of course,” and for some reason, this comment causes Syuko to burst out in a giggle. “What? It’d be far stranger if I _didn’t_ try it on after buying it. A fruitless use of money, even.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t try out the strawberry lube! How am I meant to know what you do with your stuff?!”

“I mean—Syuko, how are you even comparing these?” One was a piece of, ah, very specific bedroom fashion, while the other she assumed would taste exactly like how it looked, which was not especially pleasant. Though then again, she could see how something bright pink and luminescent still constituted as edible to Syuko.

“I think you and me are just coming from very different places, so to speak. Hey, maybe I should shlurp some of it off the dildo now--”

“No.”

“Gotcha.” Kanade breathes a sigh of relief, Syuko chuckles, and in a single swift motion she finds Kanade’s fingers against her lips - and with them, a trace of the pink lubricant that she’d been pretty liberal in applying earlier. For a moment, Syuko obediently sucks upon them, and a moment later, she pulls a deeply pained face. “Wow! It tastes like fucking chemicals!”

“A little like strawberry-flavoured shampoo?”

“I wouldn’t know! Why would you ever eat shampoo?”

“Well, why would you ever eat lubricant?” And to give Syuko something far sweeter on her lips, Kanade leans in for one more kiss, pressing her lips up against Syuko’s until Syuko lets her in, the two of them lying there in each other’s warmth for a few moments, before pulling apart and falling into a lazy cuddle. Kanade’s hand on the small of Syuko’s back and Syuko’s arm propped around Kanade’s shoulder.

“So, next time…” Kanade nuzzles into Syuko’s neck, already full of ideas for the next evening like this – and that’s not even taking into account what she plans to do to Syuko when she’ll be the one wearing the strap-on.

“We’ll have to work up to the whip, just saying.”

“Nipple clamps?”

“Nipple clamps. Yeah. Nipple clamps sound great.” Syuko snickers, holding Kanade a little closer as they lie bathed in the moonlight, shuffling around to try and pull the covers over them both.

It’s funny – in fact, it’s absurd, but the nipple clamps remind her that there really is a specific understanding that she only has with Syuko. They’re both endlessly confident that they’re beyond reproach, and that the only person they’ll allow to take them down is in their arms right now, and there’s nothing more comforting than that. Kanade can’t say she’ll be with her forever, because if Syuko wanted, she could disappear from her life in an instant, like she’s escaped from all the lives she’s had before coming to Tokyo; maybe even before she met Kanade that night. Not that Kanade minds. She has no desire to have her wings clipped, and to pledge her life away just yet.

Perhaps not everything is worth overanalysing, however.

Perhaps, Kanade considers, being with Syuko just makes her _happy_.

**Author's Note:**

> bless my good friend [redacted] for giving me the idea for this fic by DMing me out of the blue with 'so kanasyu and strapons??' i hope i can make more friends who DM me like that. i'm not kidding. literally anyone can dm me to talk about kanasyu. (i would have gifted the fic to [said redacted friend], but it would also have been the most mutually embarrassing point in our friendship)
> 
> man I really love kanasyu. i hope you too find some joy in the millennial love story couple!! (i'm gonna be putting out a few doujin TLs of kanasyu stuff soon on SAD so stay tuned for those too) i honestly was this close to putting some BGM suggestions at the end of this fic but i'll just say man namie amuro is good.


End file.
